Un lunes más
by AJ Dark
Summary: En Hogwarts una semana más a comenzado y por lo tanto todos amanecen para enfrentar un lunes más. Lo que ninguno de ellos saben es que ese día puede cambiar sus vidas, para siempre.
1. Entre lagos y escoberos

_Hola ^^_

_Bueno, la historia de CAH está acabando ya, como os he dicho a los que la estáis siguiendo. __Antes de terminar la semana habrá que decirle adiós._

_No quiero hacer spoilers, por si alguien no lo ha leído ese fic y tiene pensado hacerlo, pero para las que sabéis de que hablo: Tengo una deuda con un personaje que me gusta mucho y al que le debo aunque sea en otra historia un final feliz y a su medida ;)_

_Sé que dije que no tengo tiempo de estar aquí y probablemente este sea el último fic que escriba (Por lo menos en una larga temporada, ya que nunca se puede decir nunca ¿Verdad?) pero no podía marcharme sin darle a él una buena historia._

_Será un relato cortito, probablemente con una linea de humor absurdo porque no tengo ganas de entrar de nuevo en algo más serio. Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis, no sé que saldrá de esto pero allá vamos._

_Manu Rocha, por tu cumpleaños del próximo mes ^^_

_Besos _

_AJ_

* * *

**Un lunes más**

* * *

**Entre lagos y escoberos**

**Lunes 8 de diciembre de 1996  
Dormitorio de Slytherin, Colegio Hogwarts.  
7:00 horas.**

**Theodore Nott.**  
  
A Theodore Nott le encantaban los lunes porque lo mejor de Hogwarts eran las clases.  
Además, despertar antes de que todos los demás comenzaran a hacer ruido era algo que para él no tenía precio. Sobre todo por ser el primero en llegar a los baños, por poder ducharse sin que Crabbe y Goyle cometieran un atentado visual contra su persona o sin que Draco comenzara de buena mañana a ensalzar sus virtudes... Tampoco era agradable escuchar el desafinado _Oh Sole mio _de rigor con el que Blaise se creía en la obligación moral de obsequiarles cada amanecer.  
De modo que, era una suerte que con el paso de de los años, Theo hubiera encontrado las bendiciones de madrugar entre semana.  
Salió de la ducha silbando suavemente con la toalla alrededor de las caderas y se tomó un minuto para disfrutar del frío en su piel cuando el vaho que se arremolinaba a su alrededor se dispersó y una brisa suave lamió su piel, erizándola.  
Le gustaban también los cambios de temperatura, esa armonía con su cuerpo y su mente. Paladeó la sensación unos segundos más y se vistió, chasqueando la lengua con disgusto cuando los distintos tonos de ronquidos de Goyle y Blaise se animaron tras los doseles de las camas de sus compañeros.  
Era hora de bajar, antes de que ellos amanecieran y tuviera que soportar las chácharas sin sentido y la compañía. Le caían bien... Bueno, Blaise le caía bien, pero no tenía ganas de que nadie interrumpiera su bendita soledad matinal.  
Metió las cosas en la mochila y salió de los dormitorios y de la Sala Común, subió al Gran Comedor y echó un vistazo a la mesa de los leones dónde Granger devoraba libros mientras removía distraídamente un café, dejó todo en un rincón menos la varita y salió, como todas las mañanas, a dar una vuelta por los terrenos del castillo.  
Iría hasta el Lago Negro y regresaría, un paseo corto y vigorizante que le llevaría un poco más allá en su comunión con el entorno y los elementos.  
Inspiró hondo estremecido por el aire fresco que inhaló y sonrió frotándose las manos.  
De nuevo un cambio de temperatura, sus mejillas sintieron el beso del viento frío y se puso en marcha a paso ligero para entrar en calor. Seguramente acabaría corriendo porque el día era especialmente gélido, pero a él le parecía perfecto.  
Frunció el ceño cuando algo interrumpió su habitual paseo tranquilo y armonioso, o más bien alguien.  
Dando saltitos, con un enorme pañuelo rosa entre las manos a modo de capa, estaba Lunática Lovegood bailando en la misma orilla del lago.  
Parecía seguir el ritmo de alguna música que Theo obviamente no escuchaba y, pese a que había decidido obviar aquel gratuito ataque hacia su persona (porque estaba rompiendo vilmente su momento de perfección un lunes por la mañana, lo que seguramente le condenaría a pasar una semana de mierda) se vio de pronto atraído como un imán hacia la chica que tarareaba moviendo el pañuelo de un lado a otro mientras meneaba sus caderas suavemente.  
Theo alzó una ceja.  
Vaya, tenía que admitir que Lunática estaba muy... Bien proporcionada, su cintura serpenteaba al ritmo de la ausente melodía y Nott se encontró pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez, si quitara de su cuello el enorme collar de rábanos que llevaba y prescindiera de los pequeños apios que adornaban sus orejas, la chica podría ser hasta bonita.  
Le miró los pies y deseó no haberlo hecho. Estaba descalza y llena de barro, pero sonreía mientras seguía agitando el dichoso pañuelo.  
—Maldita sea —Masculló molesto consigo mismo por no poder mantener su morbosa curiosidad a raya —¿Se puede saber que haces bailando en el lago a las 7:15 de la mañana, Lovegood?  
Los enormes y redondos ojos de la chica que parecía en trance, le miraron confundidos y ladeó la cabeza... Junto con el resto del cuerpo pañuelo incluido.  
—Oh...  
Parpadeó y, como a cámara lenta, Theo la vio caer al lago y desaparecer en las oscuras aguas como si llevara piedras en los bolsillos.  
Corrió hacia la orilla y miró esperando verla aparecer, de hecho ya tenía un comentario mordaz en la punta de la lengua. No es que él fuera dado a esas cosas, más propias de Malfoy, pero no le había gustado nada que esa tonta gafara su semana.  
Se balanceó sobre sus pies y apretó los puños.  
—¡Lovegood! No tiene gracia —Dijo con enfado  
¿Cuánto aguantaba alguien debajo del agua sin respirar? Sin contar a Potter, por supuesto.  
—Maldita sea  
Se quitó la túnica y se tiró antes de pensárselo dos veces. El agua completamente congelada le envolvió y le hubiera dejado sin respiración si no fuera porque no podía respirar allí abajo.  
Mientras braceaba buscando una cabellera rubia entre las turbias aguas del Lago Negro pensó que habían dejado de gustarle los cambios de temperatura.  
Theodore Nott empezaba a odiar los lunes.

…

**Lunes 8 de diciembre de 1996  
Torre de Gryffindor, Colegio Hogwarts.  
7:00 horas****Hermione Granger**

Para Hermione Granger los lunes eran casi los mejores días de la semana, reconocía que los sábados eran mejores aún, pero a diferencia de sus amigos ella adoraba las clases y además aquel año empezaban los lunes con Transformaciones y Aritmancia.  
Se asomó por la ventana viendo que apenas comenzaba a amanecer, la luz en el exterior era escasa. Y prometía ser un día perfecto.  
Solo esperaba que Sloughorn no decidiera convocarles a otra estúpida cena de las suyas, no creía poder soportar a Cormac un segundo más.  
Era por eso que Hermione estaba saliendo de la Sala Común justo dos minutos después de que el reloj marcara las siete, intentando evitar por todos los medios posibles que McLaggen la pillara de nuevo por sorpresa.

Pensó en pasar por la biblioteca, pero aún no había terminado de leer _El poder oculto de las ruinas ancestrales _y tenía que empezar _El manual de la numerología avanzada y su uso en magia blanca._

Lo mejor sería ir al Gran Comedor y tomarse un café mientras se relajaba un rato antes de que todos los demás fueran llegando a desayunar.

En eso estaba cuando vio a… ¿Nott? dejar sus cosas en un rincón y salir de nuevo sin apenas mirarla más que un instante.

Vaya… Hermione alzó las cejas cuando le vio marcharse, no había vuelto a fijarse en él desde que empezaron el curso ¿Qué le había pasado a Theodore Nott durante el verano? Ella recordaba a un chico enclenque y de rostro huesudo, pero aquel Nott, el que acababa de mirarla con hastío, no tenía nada de delgaducho, era alto, con las mandíbulas marcadas y el pelo ligeramente revuelto como si no se hubiera peinado después de ducharse.

Los años a algunos les sentaban francamente bien.

Hablando de eso…

Maldijo cuando Malfoy entró unos minutos después con el mismo paso elegante que le caracterizaba desde que llegaron en Septiembre al colegio.

Ni siquiera miró en su dirección, pero fue una suerte, porque Hermione no pudo quitarle la vista de encima. Sí, era cierto que él también había cambiado igual que Harry y Ron, ya no tenía nada del niño que había sido, se veía más fuerte, más alto y más distante… No iba a negar, al menos no a sí misma, que Draco Malfoy le hubiera resultado un chico atractivo si no hubiese sido un completo gilipollas. Pero no era por eso por lo que le miraba, era por Harry.

Harry y su obsesión con el hecho de que el Slytherin fuera ya un mortífago iniciado.

¿Sería verdad?

Tal vez sería una buena idea seguirle un día, solo para asegurarse… No es que ella pensara que fuera posible que Voldemort le hubiese reclutado… ¡Por Merlín era apenas un niño!

Pero la insistencia de su amigo la tenía ya un poco harta.

Siguió desayunando sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que vio que un par de chicas de Slytherin entraban al comedor.

Malfoy se levantó y se dirigió a la salida con las manos en los bolsillos.

Tal vez aquel era un buen momento para seguirle… Hermione se mordió el labio y antes de pensarlo cerró el libro, lo metió en la mochila dejándola sobre la mesa y salió a toda prisa detrás del chico.

La posibilidad de restregarle a Harry en las narices que las continuas desapariciones de aquella serpiente tenían más que ver con una chica que con una Marca Tenebrosa, era demasiado tentadora para dejarla pasar.

Le vio dirigirse a la escalera y subió tras él a una distancia prudencial. Al llegar al quinto piso le vio desaparecer por el corredor pero cuando dobló la esquina el rubio ya no estaba.

—Maldita sea —Murmuró dando un par de pasos más, pensando dónde podría haberse metido aquella escurridiza serpiente.

Con un suspiro se giró para volver a bajar, con suerte aún podría terminar una porción de tarta de melaza antes de ir a las clases.

No bien terminó aquel pensamiento, una mano pálida de dedos finos y elegantes agarró su túnica y tiró de ella con brusquedad metiéndola de lo que parecía un armario escobero sucio y oscuro salvo por la luz tenue que se filtraba por las rendijas de la madera.

Ni siquiera pudo gritar porque una mano tapó sus labios y se vio de pronto empujada contra la pared de piedra por un cuerpo duro que olía ligeramente a pasta de dientes.

_Oh Merlín, _pensó recordando el olor de su amortentia el primer día de pociones de aquel año.

Aquello era una broma de muy mal gusto.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces siguiéndome, asquerosa sangre sucia? —Siseó Malfoy arrastrando las palabras y apartando los dedos de sus labios para que pudiera responder.

Intentaba intimidarla empotrándola contra el muro, tan cerca que podía casi sentir su corazón contra el de ella. Pero Hermione llevaba demasiado tiempo lidiando con los abusos de aquel idiota como dejarse amedrantar por sus amenazas.

—Pensé en lo bien que te quedaba la túnica este año, Malfoy —Dijo con voz ahogada impregnando cada palabra con toda el sarcasmo que fue capaz —Así que decidí seguirte para acosarte en un escobero mal iluminado —Se maldijo a sí misma por lo que la cercanía de aquel imbécil estaba haciendo a sus hormonas y se preguntó por qué demonios había dejado su varita en el Comedor —Mi plan ha salido fantástico ¿No crees?

Él gruñó pero no respondió. Se apartó y agarró el pomo de la puerta pero en aquel momento, una voz desde el exterior susurró.

—_Fermaportus_

Hermione miró alucinada la única salida que tenían de aquel minúsculo habitáculo y su mandíbula se descolgó cuando la misma voz murmuró.

—_Protego Totallum_

Cuando los pasos se alejaron la chica parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza ¿Quién, en nombre de Merlín, les había encerrado allí de ese modo tan rastrero? ¿Y por qué?

Por primera vez se alegró de que el hurón estuviera con ella, porque si no se quedaría ahí hasta que Filch decidiera usar alguna de aquellas escobas.

—Abre la puerta, Granger —Dijo Malfoy con tono autoritario.

Ella bufó.

—¿Me estás dando una orden?

—Cállate y abre la maldita puerta —Siseó él cerniéndose sobre ella una vez más.

—Créeme que lo último que quiero es estar aquí contigo ¿Te recuerdo quien nos metió en este agujero?

Le escuchó inspirar y maldecir entre dientes.

—No tengo mi varita —Admitió finalmente Hermione. Prefería salir de allí antes que incordiarle.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—Encima de imbécil, sordo —masculló enfadada —Que no traje mi varita, Malfoy.

Parecía que el silencio iba a ser eterno. Nada más se oía allí que el sonido de ambas respiraciones desiguales.

—Simplemente genial —Suspiró Draco que sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento —Pues ponte cómoda Granger. Porque yo tampoco tengo la mía.

Hermione ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y se tapó la cara con las manos.

Aquello no podía estar pasando.

Definitivamente los lunes eran una mierda.


	2. Varitas y besos robados

**Varitas y besos robados**

**Lunes 8 de diciembre de 1996  
Sala de los Menesteres, Colegio Hogwarts.  
7:00 horas.**

**Draco Malfoy**

A Draco le traían sin cuidado los lunes. De hecho las semanas enteras estaban empezando a ser solo un continuo pasar de días sin sentido.

Había pasado la noche en aquella condenada Sala. Por fin había encontrado el armario pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de por dónde empezar a arreglarlo. Se había dedicado a deambular por los pasillos de aquel enorme lugar, preguntándose cuantos siglos habían hecho falta para que los alumnos de Hogwarts dejaran tanta mierda allí.

Algunas cosas podrían serle útiles pero casi todo lo que había era pura basura, un vertedero en lugar de un sitio donde guardar secretos o artículos viejos.

Sabía que debería haber vuelto a la Sala Común, pero no estaba de humor para aguantar a nadie. Últimamente no tenía ganas de estar con los demás, Crabbe y Goyle atacaban sus nervios ¿Siempre habían sido tan idiotas? Blaise era buena compañía pero cada día estaba más raro y distraído, Nott… en fin, ni siquiera sabía si era capaz de hablar porque nunca le había prestado demasiada atención.

Aquel año estaba siendo una auténtica mierda. Con su padre en Azkaban y su casa invadida de mortífagos, Hogwarts y el viejo senil al que tenía que matar empezaban a parecerle el paraíso.

_Es un honor_, le había dicho la demente de su tía Bella con los ojos brillando de orgullo. _Que bien, _siempre había soñado con acabar tatuado por un híbrido de serpiente de sangre mestiza que le mandaba a morir en su nombre con una sonrisa esperando que él se suicidara para cumplir su sagrada voluntad…

Lo peor de todo, lo más denigrante del asunto es que eso exactamente estaba haciendo él, lo que aquel mago desquiciado le estaba ordenando como si él fuera un mero elfo doméstico. Claro que lo hacía porque tenía miedo de que su madre pagara las consecuencias ya que el amor fraternal no era algo que su tía hubiera heredado en demasía.

Después de decidir que pasaría la tarde en la biblioteca antes de volver a intentar algo con el armario, bajó a desayunar. Sus tripas rugían hacía rato y además era el mejor momento para que sus compañeros de casa no le vieran en el Gran Comedor y le dejaran en paz con sus pensamientos.

Se fijó en Granger nada más entrar, claro que solo se permitió un par de miradas de soslayo para que la chica, que le contemplaba abiertamente con la misma sutileza de un escreguto de cola explosiva en una biblioteca, no se diera cuenta de que él también la había observado.

Lo cierto es que era una lástima que ella fuera una sangre sucia y que él estuviera ocupado en asuntos más importantes, porque si no… Al darse cuenta de la aberración que estaba pasando por su cabeza se sirvió más café y se lo bebió de un trago deseando que fuera whiskey de fuego. ¡Merlín! ¡Solo le faltaba tener aquella clase de pensamientos con Granger! Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza a un ritmo preocupante.

Cuando unas cuantas imágenes de la sangre sucia en situaciones también muy sucias pero placenteras pasaron por su mente Draco se levantó y salió del comedor dispuesto a volver a centrarse en lo correcto y arreglar aquel armario. Bastantes dificultades tenía ya para cerrar su mente como para encima tener que suprimir escenas subidas de tono a Snape o a Él.

Pese a lo perdido que estaba en sus pensamientos la escuchó ir tras él ¿De verdad creía que estaba siendo sigilosa? Esperaba que no tuviera sus miras en el departamento de aurores entonces porque por más que dijeran de ella que era la bruja más inteligente de su generación, desde luego no era la más silenciosa.

Se planteó la posibilidad de salir corriendo y esconderse para huir de ella, incluso se metió en aquel escobero para librarse de su mugrienta presencia, pero, al escucharla maldecir la curiosidad fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Al fin y al cabo aquel curso estaba resultando una mierda y tal vez un poco de discusión con Granger haría que aquel día fuera algo interesante, más entretenido de lo que había esperado.

Pero ahora que estaba encerrado con ella en aquel minúsculo armario sucio y polvoriento, sin varita y con sus hormonas bullendo por el olor a violetas que la chica desprendía, empezaba a darse cuenta de que había sido un error. Sobre todo cada vez que recordaba los pechos de Granger aplastados contra su torso. ¡Merlín! ¿Pero cuando le habían crecido las tetas? Desde luego aquel verano que él se había pasado recibiendo maldiciones de su tía Bella y clases particulares de Artes Oscuras, la sangre sucia se había dedicado a inflarse en los lugares correctos, maldita fuera. Tampoco ayudaba su celibato autoimpuesto ni que el estrés al que estaba sometido necesitara una via de escape con urgencia.

Iba a matar a Blaise Zabinni en cuanto saliera de allí.

Porque si algo conocía Draco eran las voces de sus amigos y aquel _amigo _en particular iba a arrepentirse de haberle encerrado en aquel puto armario con aquella Gryffindor que seguramente le volvería loco antes de conseguir volver al corredor.

—De verdad Malfoy no sé en que estabas pensando para ir por ahí sin varita. ¿Es que acaso no eras prefecto de tu casa? No puedo creerme que esté aquí encerrada contigo, tengo que entregar el trabajo de Artimancia… ¡MacGonagall pensará que me he saltado la clase! Y todo por tu culpa.

Draco se tocó la sien con las yemas de los dedos deseando con todo su ser que aquella repelente leona se quedara afónica.

¿Había dicho que le traían sin cuidado los lunes? ¡Já! Aquel lunes iba a ser el jodido infierno.

…

**Lunes 8 de diciembre de 1996  
Sala Común de Slytherin, Colegio Hogwarts.  
7:00 horas.**

**Blaise Zabinni**

A Blaise le daban igual los lunes.

Se estiró sonriendo cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras Theo y se levantó de un salto. Ahh iba a ser un día estupendo. Había quedado por la mañana con una rubia de Ravenclaw antes de ir a desayunar y no pensaba llegar tarde porque, si se esforzaba lo suficiente, para el fin de semana habría llegado _a coger la snich._

Su sonrisa se amplió al recordar a la chica, Rina… Trina…¿Angina?... En fin, no recordaba su nombre pero eso era lo de menos, tenía técnicas infalibles para que ella se lo dijera de nuevo, lo importante era usar todo el encanto Zabinni para que cayera en sus redes antes del viernes o sería un fin de semana terriblemente aburrido.

Hurgó en su baúl, sacó una enorme toalla verde y su gel de ducha y se alejó cantando.

—Oooooooo sooooole míooooo, stá ´nfronte a teeeee —Comenzó a elevar el tono de voz con la cabeza bajo el agua, mientras frotaba con la esponja enjabonada sus axilas —Luceeeno é llastreeeee dá fenesta toiiiaaa na nannaaaa nananaaaaa naaaaa Ooooo soooole miiiiioooooo

—Deja de cantar tío —La voz pesada y monocorde de Crabbe rompió el momento pasional de Blaise que se quedó en silencio mirando con frustración la puerta del baño, como si pudiera atravesarla con la mirada y descargar su ira en aquel idiota redomado que no sabía siquiera apreciar la buena música.

Inspiró hondo y se enjabonó la cabeza en silencio para no ahogarse. Bien, no iba a consentir que Crabbe le fastidiara el día. La mañana iba a ser fantástica y él iba a estar más que perfecto para Caterina… ¿Catrina? Estaba seguro que era algo terminado en ina.

Bueno, se enjuagó bien y se enrolló en la toalla frotándose las manos.

Aquella semana comenzaba de forma prometedora.

Cuando salió de las mazmorras pasó de largo del Gran Comedor y se decidió a esperar a Marina, Lina o como quiera que se llamara, en las escaleras. Iba a sentarse allí cuando algo le llamó la atención.

¿Dónde iba Draco a aquellas horas? ¿Y por qué Granger le seguía? Se mordió la lengua intentando mantener a raya su insana curiosidad pero cada vez que subían un escalón Blaise se agitaba nervioso y daba un pequeño bote en su sitio. ¿Cómo iba a pasar el día con aquella intriga? Si la leona seguía a Draco él, como buen amigo, debería avisarle ¿Verdad? O al menos ir a enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sí, se levantó y subió de dos en dos las escaleras detrás de Granger. Lo haría en aras de la amistad.

Pero entonces algo sucedió, vio como Draco arrastraba a la chica dentro de un armario que había medio oculto por una armadura y la conversación que había mantenido con Theo dos noches atrás mientras se sentaban frente a la chimenea con dos cervezas de mantequilla, pasó por su cabeza en aquel instante.

—_Lo que Draco necesita es una chica _—_Dijo Theo mirando fijamente las llamas._

_Blaise bufó._

—_Me parece, amigo mío, que si no se deja enganchar por Pansy lo tiene difícil._

_Theo se encogió de hombros aunque sabía que Blaise tenía razón porque el carácter del rubio no era lo bastante encantador para tener demasiadas admiradoras fuera de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Y dentro, con Parkinson marcando territorio como una gata salvaje, ninguna se atrevía a jugarse la piel por acercase al heredero de los Malfoy._

—_Necesita distraerse, está más insoportable que nunca._

—_Y ha dejado el quiddich _—_Colaboró de nuevo Blaise dando un trago a su bebida._

—_Sus problemas van a terminar haciéndole estallar… No sé como lo llevaría yo, marcado tan pronto _—_Theo suspiró _—_¿Sabes que es un suicidio, verdad? La misión…_

—_Lo es _—_Blaise dejó la cerveza cuando perdió las ganas de seguir bebiendo _—_Además empieza a volverse loco, creo. Le he visto hablar solo en varias ocasiones y o tiene un amigo invisible oculto por una capa o toda esta mierda le empieza a pasar factura._

—_Podríamos buscarle una chica o algo _—_Propuso Theo_

—_¿Qué? _—_Blaise soltó una carcajada _—_¿Me ves cara de celestina o qué? Bastante tengo con buscarme mis propios ligues como para ponerme con los de Draco._

_Theo bufó y se cruzó de brazos._

—_Pues habrá que pensar en algo._

Y como si de una epifanía se tratara, Blaise lo vio claro ante sus ojos. Aquella era la solución que se les había ofrecido en bandeja. Encerraría a Granger con Malfoy y cuando los dejara salir de allí, al final del día, seguramente Draco habría se habría desahogado aunque fuera a gritos con ella.

—_Fermaportus _—Susurró.

Y esperó con los dedos cruzados a que Malfoy no saliera de allí lanzándole algún maleficio por traidor. Con suerte no llevarían sus varitas. Sabía que Draco solía olvidarsela en la mochila y no la llevaba puesta, lo mismo que Granger. Era un lanzamiento a ciegas pero merecía la pena probar. Sobre todo cuando vio el pomo de la puerta agitarse.

Aquello era genial.

Con una enorme sonrisa extendiéndose en su cara Blaise apuntó de nuevo hacia el armario y murmuró.

—Protego Totallum —No quería que alguien les sacara de allí antes de tiempo.

Silbando felizmente volvió hacia las escaleras cuando algo lo atropelló literalmente chocando contra él mientras huía en una loca y desesperada carrera.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —dijo la chica agarrándose a él mientras caían

Se dieron contra el suelo con un golpe seco y Blaise cerró los ojos un instante sacudiendo la cabeza para comprobar que aquella animal no le había desnucado y cuando abrió los ojos vio unos orbes castaños que le miraban muy abiertos.

—¿Estás bien?

Blaise parpadeó y una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras la pequeña de los Weasley se retorcía sobre él para intentar ponerse en pie. ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto? ¿Y por qué nadie le había avisado de ello?

—Perfectamente, pelirroja —Susurró en un tono seductor que no pudo reprimir.

Ella alzó una ceja al escucharle y se levantó alisándose la túnica sin dejar de mirarle.

—¿Te has golpeado la cabeza, Zabinni? —Preguntó

El asintió levantándose con cuidado.

—Ya veo.

—¿Ginny? —La chica se giró de golpe cuando oyó que la llamaban y después volvió a mirar a Blaise con ansiedad.

—Maldita sea…

—¿Ginny?

Le miró de arriba abajo y, tomando una rápida decisión agarró su manga y tiró de él arrastrándole por el pasillo mientras corría.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?!

—¿Ginny? —los pasos eran cada vez más cercanos y rápidos.

—Oh Merlín.

La pelirroja se paró, se apoyó en la pared y, agarrando la túnica de Blaise por el pecho le atrajo hacia ella y le beso.

En el momento en que sus labios se tocaron, Zabinni olvidó que era una Weasley, olvidó a Nina y todo lo que no fuera esa boca avasalladora que parecía querer devorarle. Ella gimió y el sonido le volvió loco, agarró su cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo con rudeza.

—¿Ginny? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

Cuando Blaise la soltó, indignado por la interrupción, la segunda del día a decir verdad, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a mandar a la mierda a quien fuera que estuviese detrás. Pero un puño en su ojo derecho le impidió hacerlo.

Dean Thomas acababa de reventarle un ojo y se ponía en guardia de nuevo, dispuesto a darle una vez más.

¿Le daban igual los lunes? Pensó mientras sentía su ojo inflamarse. Pues aquel en concreto estaba empezando a aborrecerlo.

* * *

_Como ya avisé no espereis grandes cosas de este fic, es simplemente algo entretenido sin pies ni cabeza pero que espero os haga sonreír._

_Besos_

_Aj_

_mariapotter: Naaa, igual un poquito xD_

_El review anónimo no lo he entendido pero me parece que has pensado que no iba a continuar esta historia y sí, aquel era solo el primer capítulo. _

_Duhkha: Si, esta es mi recompensa para ese personaje ;)_

_Andromeda Demeter: Si, yo también les apoyo con eso jajaja_


	3. Jugando al despiste

_Hola hola!_

_Sorry por retrasarme aquí y en CAH, pero empezaron las vacaciones de Semana Santa y con el enano por aquí no he parado en casa hasta esta tarde que hay una tormenta chula y nos hemos tenido que subir a la carrera. _

_Me ha dado tiempo a escribir algo porque esta historia es mucho más ligera, cuando duerma al niño voy a ver si puedo ponerme con el capi de CAH._

_Disclamer: Todo este mundo pertenece a JK Rowlings, yo solo juego con sus personajes**.**_

_**Iris:**¿Cómo se me ocurrió? Pues porque como dije tenía una deuda con ese personaje que os dije, se merece un buen final aquí._

_**Manu Rocha: **Me alegro que te guste ^^_

_**Emma: **A saber que es lo que va a pasar, ya os dije que este fic es un poco "a lo que salga"!_

_**Seremoon: **Gracias! Yo también tengo ganas de saber que pasará jajaja_

_**Duhnkha:** jajaja a mi me gusta Harry así que por eso voy a obviar que se enamora de Ginny en beneficio de mi historia._

_**Eponine: **Gracias! Me alegra que te guste y tranquila ^^ una lee con tiempo, porque leer es algo para disfrutar!_

_Bueno, gracias por estar aquí._

_Besos_

_AJ_

* * *

**Jugando al despiste**

**Lunes 8 de diciembre de 1996  
Sala Común de Gryffindor, Colegio Hogwarts.  
7:15 horas.**

**Ginny Weasley**

Ginny había tratado de darse prisa aquella mañana, despertándose a horas inhumanas para encontrarse con Hermione antes de que los demás empezaran a bajar a la Sala Común. La verdad era que no le cabía en la cabeza que alguien pudiera estar despierto, vestido y en el Gran Comedor a las siete y cuarto, cuando aún ni siquiera el sol había salido del todo… Juraría que era de noche ¿Qué clase de enfermo mental salía a desayunar antes de que amaneciera? En realidad si por ella fuera prescindiría del desayuno con tal de remolonear bajo el edredón hasta el último momento.

Pero aquel día estaba allí, vestida y lista para salir de aquella torre como alma que lleva el diablo. No quería quedarse sola en ningún momento, hacerlo podía suponer encontrarse cara a cara con Dean Thomas y la verdad que, después de soltarle un guantazo la noche anterior que había dejado sus cinco dedos bien marcados en su piel oscura, lo último que quería era verle y, siendo Dean, estaba segura de que la buscaría sin descanso hasta conseguir hablar con ella.

Suspiró saliendo por el hueco del retrato de la Dama Gorda en el momento en que oía ruidos que procedían de los dormitorios de los chicos. Más le valía darse prisa y no tentar a la suerte.

La verdad era que se sentía un poco culpable por haberle cruzado la cara, pero se lo había ganado a pulso.

Dean era un buen chico, alegre y divertido que le ayudó a superar su infantil enamoramiento por Harry. Pero llevaban dos semanas discutiendo cada día. Ya no había risas ni buen humor, ni siquiera había atracción alguna por parte de ella. Dean estaba demasiado obsesionado con Harry, siempre celoso y viendo fantasmas dónde solo había una bonita amistad.

Era cierto que se había pasado unos años enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano, pero gracias a Hermione había comprendido que no podía sentarse a esperar que Harry algún día reparara en ella. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que lo hiciera alguna vez, su vida era demasiado difícil, demasiado complicada para poder ser un adolescente normal. Tal vez si las cosas hubieran sido de otra forma…

No servía de nada darle vueltas a aquel asunto, eran jóvenes y no podía condenar su adolescencia por un chico que la veía como una hermana pequeña. Así había sido como acabo con Michael Corner que resultó ser un idiota y un cretino. Tras él Ginny pensó que lo mejor sería buscar alguien de la casa de los leones, sería más fácil y probablemente no habría tanta diferencia de caracteres, al fin y al cabo siendo dos Gryffindors sabrían a qué atenerse. Después de mucho pensar, llegó a la conclusión de que Dean Thomas era una buena opción, era divertido, guapo, afable y siempre solía sonreír a todas horas.

Al principio había sido maravilloso, Ginny no se podía creer que se pudiera ser tan feliz. Paseos por los terrenos cogidos de la mano, besos bajo el haya que había cerca de las orillas del lago, escapadas a Hogsmade para hacerse arrumacos en las Tres Escobas escondidos tras enormes jarras de cerveza de mantequilla… Había sido bonito hasta que Dean empezó a ser acosado por el monstruo de los celos y Ginny en lugar de sentirse halagada acabó furiosa.

¿Qué insinuaba? ¿Qué no podía confiar en ella? ¿Acaso su palabra no tenía valor? Ella le había dicho una y otra vez que Harry solo era un gran amigo del que no iba a separarse por un capricho infantil de un niñato de tres al cuarto que no confiaba en ella.

No debió ser una buena elección de palabras porque aquella frase había desencadenado una discusión tan terrible que Ginny no sabía como había terminado marcándole los dedos en toda la cara al chico. Creía que cuando él la llamó zanahoria histérica y amargada, fue como pulsar un interruptor que detonó la explosión de mala leche que estalló a continuación.

Basicamente le había mandado a la mierda después y había corrido al dormitorio de las chicas para asegurarse de que aquel idiota no pudiera seguirla.

Ella no quería profundizar más en la relación y Dean no la había obligado pero cada vez que ella decía _no_, el chico volvía al mismo tema de siempre: Harry.

Por qué Harry parecía ser el causante de la virginidad de Ginny era algo que ella aún no entendía pero lo cierto era que prefería olvidar todo aquello y alejarse de su ex novio lo suficiente como para olvidar las últimas semanas y que cada quien siguiera su camino.

Tampoco era como si se hubiesen amado, de modo que no podía ser tan complicado ¿Verdad?

Estaba bajando al Gran Comedor preguntándose si Hermione estaría allí todavía o ya habría ido a incordiar a madame Pince, cuando lo vio.

Blaise Zabinni, Slytherin. Apuntando con la varita hacia un escobero mientras murmuraba algo que no pudo escuchar. Estuvo a punto de increparle para saber que demonios estaba haciendo, una serpiente encantando un armario no auguraba nada bueno, seguro, pero unos pasos a su espalda la hicieron levantar la cabeza con rapidez y maldecir de forma muy poco femenina al ver que Dean bajaba rápidamente hacia ella.

—Mierda

Echó a correr hacia el Slytherin pero no pudo frenar a tiempo y lo derribo.

El por qué había acabado comiéndole los morros pegada a una pared y disfrutando gratamente del moreno, era un misterio. Bueno, quizás no, en realidad había tratado de huir de Dean y al comprender que iba a pillarlos hizo lo más sensato, lo más lógico dadas las circunstancias, lo que cualquier chica que se preciara habría hecho en su misma circunstancia: Usar todas las armas disuasorias que tuviera a su alrededor.

Lo único que tenía a su alrededor era a Zabinni así que no tuvo ni siquiera que ponerse a elegir. Si Dean veía que ella ya no estaba disponible, sus problemas acabarían antes de empezar.

Lo que no imaginaba era que los labios de Blaise fueran tan absoluta e increíblemente hipnóticos, ni que él hubiese decidido colaborar con tantas ganas. Pero lo cierto era que, aquella boca que se fundía con la suya mientras sus lenguas peleaban en una batalla por el control, sabía cómo besar y se lo demostró.

Hasta que Dean se tomó aquello como una afrente hacia su persona y le arreó una hostia que seguramente hizo que Zabinni tuviera una clase extra de Astrología en aquel instante.

Ginny abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y como la cara del Slytherin que se hinchaba alarmantemente.

—¿Pero qué coño haces? —Siseó Blaise esquivando el siguiente golpe —_Tarantallegra _—Ginny le vio sonreir de lado al contemplar al Gryffindor bailando sin parar con las piernas moviéndose sin mucho ritmo

—Es… mi…novia —Jadeó Dean mirándole con odio.

La sonrisa de Blaise se amplió, y Ginny ahogó una exclamación al sentir como su brazo la rodeaba pegándola a su costado.

—¿Es eso cierto, princesa? —Le preguntó la serpiente acariciándole la sien con su aliento.

—Ex novia

—Vamos Ginny —Dean se intentó acercar a ella bailando pero Zabinni levantó la varita y le apuntó con ella.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y la levantó después, apuntando al techo con la barbilla como había visto mil veces hacer a Hermione. Con decisión, tomó la mano de Zabinni entre las suyas y se giró.

—Vámonos, Blaise —Dijo con voz altiva.

No necesitó repetirlo, el moreno rió y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo mientras se alejaban por los pasillos en dirección contraria al flamenqueo de Dean y los gritos inaudibles de Hermione. En su vida había pensado en la pequeña Weasley como algo más que una comadreja algo marimacho que daba miedo en un campo de quiddich, pero después de aquel beso Blaise estaba dispuesto a averiguar todo lo que no sabía de ella.

**Lunes 8 de diciembre de 1996  
Sala Común de Gryffindor, Colegio Hogwarts.  
7:15 horas.**

**Ron Weasley**

Tenía que huir de allí. Ya.

Harry no estaba en su cama y Dean tampoco ¿Qué demonios pasaba con todos aquella mañana? Neville se estaba duchando y Seamus roncaba aún tras los doseles. Si no se daba prisa no podría salir de allí con la suficiente rapidez.

Tembló de horro y bajó de tres en tres las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos sin ni siquiera echar una mirada a su alrededor. No podía perder tiempo, era imprescindible correr hacia el hueco del retrato antes de que sus peores pesadillas se convirtieran en una realidad….

—¿Ro-Ro?

_Mierdaaaaa_

Por Merlín, no podía estar pasando aquello ¡No otra vez! Le había vuelto a pillar ¿Cómo era posible? Había bajado media hora antes de lo que lo hizo el viernes y aquella loca ya estaba ahí, acechando en la oscuridad de la torre, dispuesta a desollarle vivo la boca de una buena vez.

Con cara de susto echó a correr sin echar una sola ojeada por encima del hombro ¿Dönde diablos se habría metido Harry? ¿Para qué servía un mejor amigo si no estaba cuando hacia falta? Derrapó en la primera esquina y casi rodó escaleras abajo durante dos tramos hasta que escuchó los gritos desesperados de Dean en el pasillo del quinto piso.

Pensando en que Thomas podía ser el sustituto perfecto de Harry en aquel momento, no se lo pensó y fue hacia el sonido de su desesperada voz con la varita en alto, dispuesto a defender a su compañero de casa de lo que fuera que le estaba atacando.

—¿Dean?

—¿Ron? —El alivio en la voz del chico era casi palpable —Menos mal ¡Ayúdame!

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver a su amigo bailando con toda su alma en mitad del desierto pasillo.

—¡Vamos! —Dean resopló —¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

—Sí, sí —Ron aún sonreía — _Finite Incantatem_

Se acercó a dar una palmada a su amigo con aire divertido.

—¿Qué diablos te ha pasado?

—Blaise Zabinni… —Siseó Dean jadeando sin apartar la mirada del corredor

La sonrisa de Ron se esfumó.

—Malditos Slytherin…

—Y Ginny —Acabó Dean con un gruñido.

Ron boqueó y pestañeó apretando con fuerza la varita.

—¿Co-como dices? ¿Ginny? ¿Mi hermana?

—¿Conocemos a otra Ginny?

Ron se giró agarrando el cuello de la camisa de Dean y le atrajo hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en los del moreno.

—¿Qué estás insinuando acerca de MI hermana?

Dean se revolvió del agarre de Ron y trató de hablar medio ahogado.

—¡Ron! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Harry llegó corriendo y apartó a su mejor amigo llevándolo hacia atrás. —¿Te has vuelto loco?

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Weasley? —Dean tosía mirando al pelirrojo como si se hubiera vuelto loco —¿Tengo yo la culpa de que tu hermana haya perdido la cabeza?

Ron gruñó y Harry dio un tirón echándolo hacia atrás.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Ginny? —Preguntó con preocupación

—Estaba comiéndole los morros a Blaise Zabinni y cuando les enfrenté él me lanzó un maleficio y se largaron por allí.

No había terminado de señalar hacia donde, cuando los dos amigos ya estaban corriendo en aquella dirección en el mismo instante en que Lavender Brown llegaba medio ahogada llamando a gritos a su Ro-Ro.


End file.
